The Weirdest Day of Neji Hyuggas life
by Red Moon Ninja
Summary: What happens when Neji Hyugga wakes up to find everything different.


**The Wierdest Day of Nej Hyugga's Life.**

"Oi, Hinata wake up!" A very irritated Neji Hyugga said. He was excpecting to here his cousin's feet hit the floor and start scurrying around the room getting dressed apoligizing to him over and over again and saying that she should have gotten herself up and that she is such a burden to him. It's what happened every morning and he enjoyed every moment of it.

So you could just imagine his surprise when he heard nothing. Thinking he just didn't yell loud enough, he drew in a deep breath and screamed at the top of his lungs. 'OI HINATA I SAID WAKE UP!!" There was a moment of silence until...

"I FREAKIN HEARD YOU NEJI SO SHUT THE HECK UP, YOU DESTINY LOVEING FREAK - A - ZOID!!" The most quiet, shy, gentle, caring in all of konoha just yelled at him. Neji just stood there in complete and total shock. Then a thought came to him. He must be in a insane, weird, majorly jacked up on mountain dew, never actually going to happen in real life dream.

Neji then got an insane idea in his head. He then smiled an evil smile as he headed to the head of family's office. He knocked on the door when he reached the office. "What? The voice of his uptight, stick shoved up his butt, never gonna get a woman to love him even if he tried, uncle came threw the door.

Neji, not even being invited in, walked right in, jumped up on the desk, pulled down his pants (still had his underwear on don't worry), stuck his butt in Hiashi's face, and said in a sing-song voice "You are a baka, You are a baka, You are a baka." After he was done, he stood up, pulled up his pant's, walked outside of the office while sing 'I feal pretty, oh so pretty, I feel pretty, and witty, and GAY!!' At the word gay his voice went into a high pitched, almost impossible to attain, majorly girly voice.

Hiashi just sat there in silence, until his pea-sized brain was able to comprehend what just happened. In a state of shock, he tried to think of what in the world would have made Neji act like that. He then realized what had happenend, He then said "How the heck did he get high?"

Neji was skipping down the hall, still singing except he was now singing 'I ran over the Taco Bell Dog.' In The middle of the song Hanabi came up to him and slapped him in the face. Of course she was still little so her hit didnt hurt Neji, so he still thought he was dreaming. "How could you could you Neji? What did that poor dog do to you!" She had tears in her eyes. Wait Hanabi...tears... o.k. now Neji knew he was dreaming. Hanabi was as hard as a rock.

Neji smirked at her, bent down so he was eye level with her, and said "Watch it shrimp" With that said Neji pushed her down, which caused her to scream, which caused Hinata to run down stairs, which caused Hanabi to complain to her sister about what happened, which caused Hinata to get mad for running for nothing, which caused her to slap the living heck out of Neji, which caused him to realize that he has been awake... the whole entire time.

" Oh Crap!!" Neji exclaimed. "I'm awake arent I ?" Neji asked.

"Yes you are, and you know what else you are." Hinata asked in a mock sweet tone.

What?" Neji asked a little scared of what the answer would be. "You are a girl."

Neji stared at her confused. "What are you talking about?" Neji asks her " I am a guy."

Hinata got an evil look in her eyes. "Not for long." She said maniacally ( Is that even a word?)

Just then he realized what she was talking about. " Oh no." Neji then started to back away slowly.

" Oh yes" Hinata said walking toward Neji just as slowly.

Right at that moment Hiashi ran down the hallway screaming like a hungry monkey looking for a bannana. He stopped in front of Neji, then proceeded to stuff the most nasty tasting liqued in his mouth. It was so foul tasting that Neji was instantly on the floor gagging his guts out. "This is what you get for getting high." Hiashi said in a smart tone. (NNNNNNNNOOOOOOOO!! Hiashi smart? IT'S THE END OF THE WORLD!!)

Neji instantley stopped gagging " What the heck? I'm not high!"

"Not anymore your not" Hiashi said. Just then Hinata whispered something in Hiashi's ear. Neji could see Hiashi getting madder and madder until finally he let at a scream.

"How dare you Neji!!" he screamed at me. I looked at him confused "How dare you steal Mr. Unicorn pillow!! I mean I know you hate me and stuff but that gives you no right to do what you did!! Hiashi then proceeded to hit Neji threw the roof. "And dont come back until you apologize!!" Hiashi yelled at him as he flew threw threw the sky.

"AAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHH!!" Neji screamed at the top of his lungs. he realized he was still up in the air. "How high am I ?" Neji asked himself. Suddenly he heard three voices coming nearer they screamed

" WE'RE BLASTING OFF AGAIN!!" The three figures came nearer where Neji could see that it was a female, male, and a talking cat. 'wait a talking cat' Neji thought weirded out. the two people and the talking cat were now at the same level as Neji. There was a moment of silence until "You three can fly?" Neji asked.

"No we just got electricuted by pikachu." The female replied.

" Pika- what? Never mind i dont want to know." Neji said not being able to take any more shock.

"Anyways whats your excuse?" The cat asked me

"I got punched threw the roof." I said. I suddenly could feel myself dropping. "Well, Im going back down bye guys" I said happily.

"Bye person." They all said in unison. "The landing might hurt a little. " The cat told me. I gulped "Thanks alot cat know im scared crapless."

With that said Neji began to plummet toward the earth. "AAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!" Neji screamed probally for the second time that day. Neji suddenly fell... not on the hard ground but in Sasukes arms.

Normally Neji would have said 'let go of me Uchiha." and Sasuke would have dropped him. But as we all know this is not a normal day. "excuse me Neji but could you get at of my arms I'm trying to train for the recital." Sasuke said. 'Recital?" Neji thought confused. He jumped out of Sasukes arms. He turned around to ask what recital when...he saw ...Sasuke ...in a ...pink ballarina suit!?

"Dude what the heck are you wearing?" Neji asked. 'Well at least I know one thing... Sasuke really is gay."

"Oh, do you like it? You know at first I was gonna pick the yellow one, but the instructor said that pink would go much better with my eyes, so then I thought oh what the heck. I mean I dont want the people to throw tomatoes at me or anything for not looking fashionable or anything." Sasuke said sounding more and more like a gay guy with each word he said.

"yea um... listen I've...got to go ...check on my cat. yea thats it my cat." Neji said as he quickly ran off. Just to run into Naruto mumbling about something.

"Hey Naruto whats up?" Neji asked hoping that someone was still sane. "hey Neji, I was just thinking.about something." And with that neji ran off screaming "NNNNNOOOOOOO!! NARUTO WAS THINKING!! ITS THE END OF THE WORLD!!"

Neji ran all the way to the training grounds to see Gai... and Lee...argueing. "No I am!!" Gai screamed. "No you are not for I am!! Lee said equally as loud. "Hey look there is Neji lets ask him." Gai said. "fine" Lee said. Gai walked over to Neji. "Neji I want to ask you something." Neji looked at him then stuttered out a "w-what?"

"Who is smexier me or Lee." Gai asked. "It is obviously me, and I will prove it to you." Lee said and proceeded to rip off his spandex to show his brock-lee covered underwear. Neji's eyes widened then he quickly covered them and ran away screaming "AAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHH!! MY EYES!! MY PURE EYES!!" He screamed over and over again, while running all the way back to the Hyugga mansion. He ran into the mansion to see everything dark.

"W-why is everything dark." The lights turned on and he saw everyone he knew there. "W-what the heck is going on?" Hinata then walked up to him and... hugged him? "T-thank you for helping us with our project, ni-san." She said the usual shy voice back.

"P-project. what project?" Neji asked.

Kiba laughed "The project to see if we could make you stutter. And we could." At that everyone started laughing while Neji just thought ' Everything was just a set up to see if I could stutter.' And at this thought Neji fainted.

**Sorry this probally sucked, but I was bored, and I needed something to do. **


End file.
